demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Shadow
'Nathan Shadow '''is a Demigod who is shown to be a very smart and keen strategist. He has knowledge about all of the myths and seems to be even better than the best of Camp Half-Blood. His powers are very unique and seem to be similar to that of the children of the big three. He seems to only currently rely on his own knowledge of swordsmenship and brute force. Nathan is often known as the Shadow of Camp Half-Blood. Biography Early Life Nathan Shadow was born on March 23. He was often known to have a keen eye for mythology. He loved ready the books and myths about many heroes, such as Hercules and Achilles. He eventually at the age of six, was diagnosed with ADHD. His life forever changed when he was ten. Monsters continuely challenged him. Nathan eventually learned many things. Axcelling at school and eventually becoming a scholar of equal preportions. Nathan eventually made a unique discovery at the age of twelve, when he was attacked by a monster. He learned about the unique powers that he held. He never shared them with anyone but also never admitted who he was to the entire world. Teen Life Nathan eventually made it to Camp Half-Blood at the age of fourteen. He learned about them, studied them and still kept his secret about his godly parent. He also seems to actually like restraining himself due to his powers being catastrophic. His presence also is very unique and he feels like if he would tell them, they all would begin to treat him better and differently. Personality Nathan is shown to be very calm about things. He has a good head on his shoulders and is very kind to others. He isn't the type of person to judge people, but he seems to hold a judgemental gaze in his eyes whenever a person acts a bit to hardheaded. Its shown multiple times that although he is very calm, he can have a feirce side to himself. He doesn't like to be challenged and doesn't want anyone to have special treatment, just because of their parent or their powers. Nathan also is shown to be very caring, enough to spark friendships easily. He is protective and viewed as an older brother by two girls. Who he eventually grows a crush on. Appearance Nathan is a discribed best as a middle school like kid. He is five feet seven, has deep blue or gray eyes and black hair which is shaggy and reigns down to his neck. He is shown often to have a cloak on. His attire rarely changes and he doesn't like to wear light color clothing. He is very serious when it comes to monster attacks and dosn't play when it comes to fighting monsters or a threat. Relationships Friends He has a bunch of friends in the Hermes cabin and two friends that he seems to develop a crush on afterwards. Nathan actually is very close to his friends and seems to be caring and nice to everyone at camp. He even was shown to be very capable of leading others. He never actually asks to lead, and isn't one to typically say anything whenever another camper leads a quest. He has made amends with everyone at camp, even the camp bully. Powers & Abilities *'ADHD: 'He is shown to have battle adapt reflexes which help him stay alive during battle. Demigod Abilities *'Swordsmenship: 'He is capable with a sword. He is known to be one of the fastest and best swordsmenship for his age. He was only fourteen when he finally defeated his teacher. At the age of sixteen he ended up teaching the newbies on sword procedures. *'Enhanced Defense: '''He is capable enough to know when and where to use his defensive powers. He is strong and durable due to this. His ability came in handy after he turned twelve. By the time he was fourteen he became a very powerful and durable kid. Weapons Allumina A light blue blade, that is made out a special material that is a combination of celestial bronze and blue crystals. It was made to help him channel his powers. Its unknown how he uses this blade and if he can charge electrical shocks or even use light. Excalibar Excalibar is a long black blade that is shown to have a uniquely designed hilt. It can shift from that to a mirror blade, and look very similar to other blades around it. The blade draws on the powers of it's owner or others, at times. It was made out of Stygian Iron, Celestial bronze and Crystals. Nathan actually found this blade when he was ten. It's unknown if it has a backstory with another hero or if it was a gift from a god. Trivia *Nathan's last name is Shadow, this could be due to his habbit of wearing a black cloak. *Nathan is known to be like a big brother to two girls, although he actually likes both of them. *He is known to have a godly parent, although he doesn't admit it yet. His back story is weird and creepy, although he still holds a kind smile. *Nathan is very smart, and adapt with the world of Mythology due to his youthful interest in mythology as a kid. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods